A known image forming apparatus, e.g., an inkjet printer, is configured to read information from a wireless tag attached to an ink cartridge. Based on the information read from the wireless tag, the image forming apparatus determines a manufacturer of the instant ink cartridge for consumables management.
Another known image forming apparatus, e.g., a laser printer, includes an accommodating unit, e.g. a drawer, to accommodate a plurality of consumable units, e.g. consumable cartridges, which are detachable. The accommodating unit may be slidable from a predetermined position inside the printer to outside the printer. When the accommodating unit is slid outside the printer, the user can replace a cartridge with a new one.
Even in the image forming apparatus having such an accommodating unit, a wireless tag may be attached to each cartridge for consumables management. In this case, a reading portion that reads information from the wireless tag is required to have a high degree of accuracy of reading in consideration of that each cartridge accommodated in the accommodating unit moves in accordance with movement of the accommodating unit.